A Prince in Distress
by gumleeprincess
Summary: Leonardo Gumball never imagined he could fall in love. He constantly was surrounded by the gushy feelings his parent's shared, not until the Fire King's son Blake shows up does Leo start to understand these feelings. Will Leo be able to finally fall in love? Or will the world stand in their way? This is a prequel to "A King in Distress" if you haven't read that yet then I highly
1. 1

"Leonardo get down here this instant!" The familiar sound of father called through the castle. He must really be angry now. I placed the golden bass back on the stand and followed the voice. I walked down the royal stairs leading to the second story of the castle. On my thirteenth birthday I had begged them to give me a room on the third floor, a teen needed some privacy right? Plus you could totally hear them at night from my old bedroom. I shivered at the memories. That's all I needed to imagine, my parents going at it all night.

I walked around the second floor wondering around until I found my father sitting at his desk. His glasses were pressed tightly against his pink nose and he was wearing one of dad's shirts again. "Yes Father?" I asked him annoyed. I loved him to death but sometimes he was just too much.

He was about to respond when dad walked into the study also, he set a cup in front of my father before kissing him on the cheek. Gross. "Hey son," Dad wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tightly. I laughed in response.

"Do not 'hey son' him, do you know what your child did?" Of course, I only became dad's child when I was in trouble.

"What did our little bat do this time?" He ruffled my hair before walking back to father.

"Leo, tell your dad what you did." He crossed his arms over his chest looking at me through his glasses.

Glob only knows what he's talking about. Everything I do displeases him. "I am really not sure."

He huffed before looking at my dad, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks. "He has been skipping classes again Marshall! How is he supposed to become King if he doesn't have a proper education?"

Dad looked in my direction, a sly smile appearing across his lips. "Gummy," oh Glob here we go again with the nicknames. "He's a sixteen year old boy, cut him some slack." Dad kissed him tenderly on the lips making a gag arise in my throat.

"Gross." I mumbled under my breath. Father looked in my direction while rubbing his temples.

"You won't be thinking that whenever you're in love, Leo." I nodded my head and clicked my tongue, I doubted I would ever be in love. Although I did admire the relationship my parents had. Dad always took care of father, he seemed to keep him stable. I always noticed the way they both smiled when they looked at each other or how they never could go a second without kissing each other. Speaking of which.

"Could you guys please stop kissing in front of me? You're ruining my innocent brain." I covered my eyes to hear my parents laughter. It was really a beautiful thing.

"Leo, let's go talk outside for a second okay?" Dad kissed father on the cheek before disappearing with me into the hallways. We walked to his office which was only a few doors down from father's. Dad sat in his chair, rolling it around to face me. A tired grin grew on his face as he stared in my direction.

"You really are something else Leo." He smiled as if remembering a memory. "I know Bubba is hard on you sometimes, but please go easy on him. He has a ton of stress son. Why are you skipping classes?"

I huffed, "I don't want to be King! I want to make music like you did, Dad."

The old king smiled down at me. I loved talking to him, he always took things gently and knew how to respond to certain situations. I believed this is why most of the town's people loved him so much. He tapped his long fingers on his desk while humming to himself. "Leo, you will not have to become King any time soon. Father and I don't plan on retiring anytime soon, plus you're not even eighteen, but you know you are the back up plan. It is your responsibility to know and understand the Kingdom in case something happens to me and your father." I felt the tears prickle behind my eyes. I couldn't imagine anything happening to them.

"That won't happen!" I yelled standing up from my chair. I walked over to my dad and sat on his lap like I did when I was a child. I cuddled into his chest. "Please don't let that happen." He stroked my hair gently humming sweet tunes into my ear.

"It's okay son, I didn't mean to scare you. Please just go to class though, okay?" I nodded trying to push the image of my dead parents out of my head. "Oh!" Dad yelled into the room. "We are having guests tomorrow, I don't know if you remember them or not. The Fire King and Queen are coming to visit tomorrow. They want to make up with your father, I am pretty sure they are bringing their son."

I groaned, this means I'll have to pretend to be a proper prince and have tea and stuff. "What happened between them and Father?"

Dad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your father did an experiment on Fionna and almost killed her. It made the Flame King pretty upset."

I sighed, "What did he try to do to her?"

"She used to have to come yearly to take medications that allowed her to be immune to fire. Bubba found a way to make her that way forever, but she almost died during the process."

I was about to reply when father came through the door. He looked at me before glancing up to dad. "Looks like there's a party without me." He pulled me from dad's lap so he could sit on it himself.

"Hey!" I placed my hands on my hips as I watched my parents cuddle into each other.

"He was mine first." Father stuck his tongue out. I couldn't help but giggle as I stared down at the two Kings in front of me.


	2. 2

"Leonardo!" There were loud knocks on the door that woke me up from my sleep. I groaned, picking myself up from the bed. The sun had barely set! Why is father waking me up now? I trudged to the door, groaning as I threw it open facing a very angry Candy King.

"Yes?" Father was dressed in his best clothes, his red wedding band shining brightly on his finger. He huffed at me while walking into my room.

He looked around displeased. "This room is filthy! Why haven't you cleaned it yet? And why aren't you dressed?"

I rolled my eyes, where is dad when you need him? "I'll clean it sorry. Why do I need to be dressed?" I looked down at my t-shirt and boxers. Looked good enough to me.

I didn't think father's face could get any redder. "Why don't you listen? Please for the love of glob listen just for today." He sat on my bed while he buried his face in his hands. I sat beside him while leaning my head into his shoulder. He smelled so much differently than dad, but now that I think about it they were polar opposites.

Father sighed before wrapping an arm around me. We stayed like that for a while watching the door as if dad would barge in here and make everything okay. "Father are you alright?" I finally asked. Sure, he was a bit stressed all the time but this was a little out of control.

"I just really need the Flame King to make up with me Leo. The Kingdom depends on it." He sighed into my hair.

"I'm sorry I'm adding to your stress." I frowned at the floor, I honestly didn't mean to but everything seemed to stress him out.

The King giggled, actually giggled. I sat in shock as he wrapped his other arm around me embracing me. "You don't add to my stress baby, sometimes being a King is a lot of work."

I nodded in agreement. "I don't think you'd survive without dad."

The King laughed as he stood from the bed. "You're right about that." He grabbed the back of his neck before speaking again. "The King and Queen will be here soon. I'm hoping you'll make friends with their son. He's a year older than you I believe. Please dress appropriately and meet us downstairs."

"Of course Father." I smiled at him as he left my room.

I hopped in the shower before changing into my formal suit. I hated it more then anything but maybe if I acted proper enough Father would ease up on his stress. I stood in the mirror trying to fix the mess on top of my head. My hair never listened properly, instead it fell messily upon my head standing in every direction. I groaned as I looked at reflection. My face was still flushed from the heat of the shower causing my face to look pinker than normal. I smiled noticing how my fangs always seemed to pop out in the weirdest angles. Ugh, I really looked like a walking mess. No wonder Father wouldn't let me leave the castle.

I slid down the railing of the stairs. I miscalculated the landing, hitting the flood with a thud. I looked up from the floor to seeing everyone already staring at me. Dad sat in the corner trying to hide a laugh as father turned a bright red hiding his head in his hair. I glanced towards our guests, one of them was a taller woman with long blonde hair. She giggled slightly as she reached out her hand. I took it, my face turning red as she lifted me from the ground. I thanked her before looking towards the tall man glaring behind her. His skin was a bright orange and flames fumed from his hair.

"Gumball! Leo looks just like you, but I see he acts like Marshall." She giggled into her hand. I was guessing that was Fionna, I never met her but my parents told me a ton of stories about her.

"He sure is something," Father muttered under his breath. I was trying to be a good son and failed again, damn my vampire side. I couldn't take my eyes off the man standing behind Fionna. She stepped back grabbing his hand.

"Darling, where has Blake ran off to?" She asked the scary man whom I guessed to be the Flame King. His eyes softened as he looked at Fionna, her smile seeming to calm his storm.

"Who knows. He always finds something to get lost in." The Flame King rolled his eyes. I walked towards dad slowly, jumping when his hand reached my shoulder.

"Leo, we have important things to discuss go see if you can find Blake." Dad pushed me towards the door before taking father's hand. "As for us, let's make our way to my office."

"Okay Marshall!" Fionna pulled the Flame King after them.

I huffed, making my way through the castle to find Blake. Why would someone roam through a castle they didn't even know. I followed the walls until I ran into Peppermint Maid.

"Good afternoon, Prince Leo." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Good afternoon, have you seen a boy running through the castle that doesn't belong here?" I looked down the hallway.

She smiled up at me before looking down the hallway. "Yes Sir Blake, I believe he is in the library." She bowed before walking away.

I huffed and made my way towards the library. I opened the glass door and was immediately welcomed by the smell of old books. I glanced around the giant room trying to find a source of life. An orange haired boy sat in the corner on a red sofa. He had a book pressed to his nose, the only thing poking out was his bright orange hair. I walked towards him slowly afraid to startle him because he was the Prince of the Fire Kingdom.

Bright blue eyes meet mine as the boy looked up from the book. A light blush covered his cheeks as his hair began to flame similar to his father's. He placed the book down, before standing up to greet me. I watched as he stood up, towering over me. It was my turn to blush as he held out his hand. "I'm Blake, but I guess you already knew that."

I shook his hand gently gasping at how smooth his skin was. I expected him to burn me, but instead his body temperature was just really warm. "I'm Leonardo, but people typically call me Leo." He smiled brightly. "So, why did you run off to the library?"

Blake looked around the room before retaking his seat on the couch. "Well, I love to read but we cannot have books in the Fire Kingdom. Paper and fire does not mix so well." He laughed lightly.

"How did you learn to read then?" I took a seat beside him, careful to keep my distance.

Blake examined the book in his hands. "My mother taught me actually. I remember coming here a few times, I know she kept in touch with your parents after the incident. I'm sure if my dad knew that though he'd flip." He laughed again. Fionna had brought him here? How come I never knew that? How did I never see him? "Well, she kept mainly in touch with Marshall. I like him, he seems pretty cool. King Gumball scares the fire out of me though." It was my turn to laugh.

"Why does my father scare you? He's actually a big softy." Blake's eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"Leo, he is very intimidating." I stared him down, laughter filling the room.

"Blake! Have you seen your father? I accidently fell off the railing by the stairs and he looked at me like I deserved to be tortured for it."

Blake smiled shaking his head. I couldn't help but notice how pretty his smile was. "My dad likes to act like he is big and scary, he's not though. He is just extremely old fashioned." I nodded towards him, I didn't care what he said he scared the glob out of me.

"You lay a hand on me or my mom he will kill you though." He laughed but I swallowed the lump in my throat. Blake's laughter continued. "You don't plan on touching me do you?"

I don't think I've ever blushed harder in my life. The Fire Prince laughed once again. "Don't worry little Lee, I'll protect you from my scary father."

I think I started shaking. "My name is Leo."

He gave me the deadliest smirk I've ever seen. "I like Lee better."


	3. 3

I gently knocked on the door leading to dad's office. Father opened the door wearing one of dad's shirts and some sweat pants. I giggled at the King wearing such inappropriate clothing. "Oh, hey Leo." He patted my head gently before walking back towards dad. I stepped into the office watching as dad looked up from the paper's he was working on.

"What's up champ?" I took a seat on my favorite chair letting my legs dangle off the side.

"What happened with the Flame King?" I noticed dad had dark circles under his eyes. I hoped it wasn't getting bad again, father always said the demons knew how to get ahold of dad. I find it ironic since he's a vampire and King of the Nightosphere.

"I am afraid that doesn't concern you honey." Father said rubbing his temples. I pouted, I spent the afternoon awkwardly talking to their son I had the right to know some information.

"Gummy, you're the one wanting to prep him to be King. Plus it does affect him." Dad took ahold of father's hand before pulling him into his lap. He buried his head into his neck making me want to vomit.

"Right, now please tell me what's going on?" I looked at the two lovebirds as they gave each other worried looks.

Father sighed before getting off of dad's lap and walking towards me. He grabbed my hand looking into my eyes. "Please don't throw a tantrum when we tell you this." Father rubbed his temples. "Flame and Fionna are going away for a few months and want us to keep an eye on Blake. He will be living with us for a few months. Fionna had to fight extremely hard to get him agree to keeping his son in our care, so I hope you treat him with respect. Do you understand?"

I stared wide eyed at my father. I could barely handle an afternoon with the guy and now I have to live with him? I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want him here." I said plainly watching as dad sighed and father's face grew red.

"It doesn't matter what you want Leonardo. He is staying here and that's final." Father walked out of dad's office in an angry rush. Dad laughed from his chair.

"You are something else kiddo." Dad said. I felt the angry tears start to form.

"I shouldn't have to share my house with some strange guy I don't know! Where will he sleep? What will he do all day? How can you be okay with this?" I was standing now, my thin pink fingers gripping onto dad's desk.

"Leo, it's not the end of the world. He will stay in our guest room and I talked Bubba into letting you stay out of our classes for a few weeks until everything is settled. I hope you will show Blake good company okay? The both of you have been kept locked inside your kingdom's your whole lives. This will be good for both of you I promise." Dad finished stacking the papers on his desk. "Let's go hunt down your father, lord only knows what kind of fit he is throwing."

I followed dad to his bedroom where father was angrily writing down in a journal. His face seemed to soften when he caught sight of dad though. "Hello my king." Dad kissed him tenderly, it was amazing watching all the anger fall from father's face.

"I am sorry Leo." He huffed before pulling me into a hug. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am just super stressed lately."

I laughed before hugging him back. "You're always stressed!"

The Candy King sighed against my chest, I patted his head gently. "I know, without you and your dad I don't know what I would do. Anyway, it would mean a lot to be if you treated Blake with respect and at least tried to be friends with him."

I nodded my head, something about Blake set me off edge. I didn't quite know what it was, but I did know that I don't like the feeling I get when I am around him. I guess I would have to put it aside since I'll be living with him for a while. "When is he coming over anyway?" I mumbled, watching as father caught dad's eye. I swear they can communicate through brain waves or something.

"Tomorrow morning, we will probably still be asleep Leo but he should be here when we wake up." I nodded my head. My sleep schedule was really weird since I was only half vampire. I normally woke up around noonish, but dad basically slept through the whole day. My thoughts were interrupted by dad loudly clapping his hands. "I have an idea! Let's have Pepper bring us our dinner in here and we can watch one of those old movies like we did when you were younger Leo."

Father's eyes widened as a smile broke on his face. "Darling that is a wonderful idea! I'll page Pepper."

Soon I was cuddled between my parents like I did when I was younger. Father had his arms wrapped around me as I cuddled into his chest. I sighed, "I love you guys." I realized it had been a while since I last told them that. They were my parents after all, and you never know when something you love could be ripped away.


	4. 4

Blake's POV

"But dad!"

"I said enough! Your mother and I have to leave son. That's final." I watched as the fire on his head grew with his anger. I huffed. This was so unfair! I didn't want to spend months away from home. I looked towards mom for help.

"Blake, Marshall and Gumball were nice enough to keep you please behave-ouch!" Mom grabbed her side again before falling to the floor. Dad lunged after her, catching her pale body before she hit the floor.

"Mom!" She smiled at me sweetly before taking dad's hand.

"I'm fine, I used to be an adventurer, I'm not going to let a few pains slow me down." She smiled back at dad before dusting off her clothes. "Come on honey, let's go pack." I watched as they disappeared.

It turns out the medications King Gumball made for her were slowly killing her. I overheard them talking about it one time. That was the real reason dad hated the Gumballs so much, but mom insisted that it was all worth it. That finally being able to touch dad and have me were worth it. Her pains and complications didn't show up until after I was born, I believe that's why dad can't stand me. I overheard him once tell my mom that he could have many children, but there was only one of her.

"Blake let's go!" Dad's voice boomed through the castle. I grabbed my suitcase and followed them out of our kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom was as radiant as a sunset. It was the complete opposite of my kingdom. I remember coming here when I was little, mom just couldn't bare letting her two best friends go. I remember being jealous of the kingdom, I wanted beauty in my life instead of destruction.

Mom gave me one last hug before disappearing into the woods with dad. I watched as they left, an overwhelming sensation flowing through me.

"They'll be back soon champ." A voice echoed behind me. There was a cold hand placed on my shoulder. "Come inside before you catch a cold. I believe snowfall is upon us."

The cold was nothing compared to the feeling in my chest. Something bad was going to happen, I felt it deep in my bones. I finally turned around to the voice behind me. It was the King. I nodded at him gently as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I promise its not that bad here, I heard you like books? My husband does too, you are free to read whatever you like okay?" Marshall flashed his fangs at me. I couldn't help but feel welcomed by his presence.

"The last time I was here I accidentally burned one of the pages and King Gumball said I was banned from the library." It wasn't necessary my fault, whenever I get nervous or embarrassed I flame up like a wildfire in the middle of a drought. That damn bat caught me off guard when I met him. I couldn't control myself.

"Well, I hereby unban you." Marshall said with a laugh. "My gummy nerd is just really protective of his books. I'll talk him into letting you read."

I thanked him quietly as we entered the castle. Workers ran through out the halls in uniforms, this was nothing like my kingdom. I followed Marshall to the third floor. He opened the door to reveal a master pink bedroom with its own bath. Literally, everything is pink.

I heard the vampire chuckle behind me. "I know what you're thinking. Pink isn't really my color either, but all the guest bedroom's are pink."

I nodded, this would have to do I guess. Not like I really have a say in the matter. Marshall clicked his tongue before pointing down the hallway. "Leo's room is next door. You two are the only people on this floor. My son likes to play bass so he has his own floor to rock out or whatever. I hope it doesn't bother you too much."

"Thank you King Marshall." I looked at his glowing red eyes as he looked at me.

"Call me Marshall please, I've known your mom my whole life. We are practically family." Marshall looked out at the first rays of light hitting the floorboards. "I have to get to my office before the sun fully comes up. If you need anything page the maids." Marshall disappeared down the stairs.

I walked into the Barbie room. I king sized bed sat in the center of the room along with two dressers. I threw my suitcase on one of the dressers and fell into the bed. It had been a long day. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

Loud music filled the room disturbing my sleep. I groaned while sitting up from the bed. I glanced towards the wall where the music was the loudest. Leo. I climbed out of the sheets and approached Leo's door. I grabbed the handle gently before testing to see if it was unlocked. A smile grew on my face as I heard the door click. I opened it slowly and peeked inside. Leo's back was facing me as he played on his bass. I smiled, noticing that his amp was located right beside me. I pulled the plug, swinging it around my fingers as I leaned against the doorframe.

"What the hell?" Leo turned and saw me in his doorframe. A pink blush spread across his already pink face. He was wearing nothing but his green t-shirt and black boxers.

"Well, good morning little lee." I smiled at the gawking boy, I am usually extremely shy but for some reason my confidence boosted around him. He placed his bass on the stand before approaching me.

"Where-where is your shirt?" The little bat muttered while staring at the lines on my chest. It was my turn to blush, I felt the flames on my head rise.

"Oh, I forgot that I took it off to sleep." We both stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Why are you in here?" He suddenly asked, my skin jumped a little.

"You woke me up with your playing." His face turned redder.

"Last time I checked this was my house and I'm allowed to play whenever I want." He walked toward me grabbing the cord from my hands before plugging it back into the amp.

"I want to hear you play." The boy stared at me. A questioning look in his eyes.

"Why?" The word bounced off his pink lips.

"Because I'm bored." Expression flew off his face. For a minute he looked, upset? Disappointed? I ignored it for now and sat on his bed. Leo rolled his eyes as he began strumming his bass. I would never tell him I actually enjoyed it.


	5. 5

Leo's POV

I sat quietly across from Blake watching as he continued his book. He sat on my bed and his head was resting against my headboard. His long delicate fingers stretched along the spine of his book and a pair of reading glasses sat on his nose. He had been here for over a week now. I sat with my bass on my lap staring at the flame boy. Over the past week we didn't really get close because we don't talk much. I just sit and play guitar and he reads everyday like clockwork. I sighed, watching as he gave me a questioning look.

"Let's talk about something for once." I mumbled putting my bass back on its stand.

"What do you want to talk about?" He placed the book on my nightstand, I watched as he crawled over to where I was sitting. I felt my undead heart beating faster in my chest.

"Anything, I feel like we don't really know each other." I played with my thumbs before gaining the courage to look at him. Something about him always made me feel on the edge.

"You want to get to know me?" A smirk danced on his lips as he looked me up and down.

"S-sure." Would I regret this? Probably.

He sat back on his heels causing a breath I didn't know I was holding to escape. He thought for a minute before speaking. "What do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know, forget it this is too weird." I laid back on my bed pressing my back into the sheets.

The flame boy crawled on top of me, his face inches from mine. I felt my pulse burst. "Let's play a game then."

I started to shake under him. What kind of game could he have planned? "Like?"

He looked around the room hopeful. "Let's play truth or dare." I felt myself blush as he finally got off of me and sat back on the bed.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I looked around to see what could be a good dare. Nothing really came to mind.

"I dare you to pick truth." I said watching as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're lame, okay truth." I he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What is your biggest fear?" I watched as his breathing increased.

"I thought you were supposed to ask me a specific question?"

"Just answer it truthfully Blake." I sighed watching as he watched me.

"Thunderstorms and spiders." He shivered causing me to laugh.

"Okay, your turn you big baby."

"Truth or dare?" He smiled up at me, I knew I was a goner if I picked dare, but glob only knew what kind of questions I'd get asked if I picked truth.

"Okay dare." I sighed, hopefully he wouldn't make me do anything too bad.

"I dare you to run around the castle naked." A smile played on his lips.

"What? No!" Father would kill me for doing something so absurd, plus that is super embarrassing.

"You have to, it's a dare." He clicked his tongue watching me.

"I will not do such things!" I huffed, tears were starting to form in my eyes. Blake looked concerned for a second.

"Fine, I got a better one anyway." He rolled his eyes thanking for a minute. "I dare you to kiss me."

A smile played on his lips as my eyes grew wide. Kiss him? Why? I have never even had a crush before let alone kiss anyone. I barely knew the guy! I felt my face grow red in embarrassment. "Why?" It was quiet for a second, the only noise was the sound of my heartbeat.

"Because it's a dare. It's either kiss me or run around the castle naked. You pick." He rested his arms over his eyes.

If father caught me running around naked I'd die. It was a stupid kiss for the fun of a game right? It couldn't be that bad, I am sure he has proper hygiene. Plus this doesn't even count as my first kiss does it? I sure hoped not, even though I was positive I would never fall in love in the first place. It was just a stupid game leo, pull yourself together.

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath staring at his lips. Every nerve in my body was on edge as I watched him. He uncovered his eyes and looked at me in disbelief.

I slowly watched as he sat up and leaned into me. I gulped, flinching at how close he was. Has he ever kissed anyone before? What if I was bad at it? Ugh, who cares if I'm bad at it, it's just a stupid dare. It doesn't even count.

"You're going to kiss me?" Blake asked, looking deep into my red eyes. I nodded my head slowly unsure about how to go on about this.

"W-what do I do?" I felt myself turn redder.

"Uhm," Blake put a hand to my cheek. His skin was so warm compared to mine, I felt myself leaning into his touch. "Just lean in and close your eyes I guess."

I looked at Blake in awe. Had he never done this before either? "Blake?" My voice was shaking so badly now. I was suprised my whole body hadn't fell to the floor.

"Yes Leo?" I shivered as he said my name.

"H-have you ever done this?" He shook his head lightly while biting his lip. I was pretty postive the blush now spread all the way through my body. "Uhm, does it count, as like, a real kiss?" I muttered, watching as Blake turned red too.

"It's a dare Leo, no big deal." He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh." For some strange reason disappointment washed through me. I waited to see what he did next.

"Just close your eyes." I nodded while doing what I was told. Darkness surrounded me and the only thing I could sense was the heat radiating off of Blake's skin. I closed my eyes tightly, flinching when heat was spread across my lips. I gasped at how warm his lips were. A tingling sensation erupted into my stomach as our lips began to move against each other. It was so slow at first, like the slightest movement would bring both of our worlds crashing down. Some distant noise escaped from me as he decided to move faster, pressing himself deeper into the kiss. The tingling in my stomach was now a swarm of angry bees as I felt myself give into him. I wrapped my hands into his hair only to pull back when the flame of his hair burnt me.

"Leo, are you okay?" Blake took my hands in his noticing the burnt skin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I snatched my hands behind my back embarrassed of the events that happened moments ago. I finally glanced at Blake noticing his blushed face and the flames lit in his hair, I laughed lightly. He must've been embarrassed too.

"I am the one who is sorry, I didn't mean to burn you. I don't know what happened." He chuckled while grabbing the back of his neck. "It was just a dumb dare, let's not play that game again."

I nodded my head. That's all it was, a dumb dare. Then why did my heart say otherwise?


	6. 6

I was awoken by a warm hand shaking me. I groaned rolling over to see the bright haired boy. I glanced out the window, ugh it's still morning. "What now Blake?" I rolled back over and cuddled with my pillow embracing the need for sleep. The flame boy whined sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Lee, I'm bored." He shook me again, I practically growled at the boy sitting next to me.

"Go to the library." I said while pulling the thick blanket tighter around me. I felt the weight of the bed shift as he moved closer to me, causing the all too familiar goosebumps to arise on my skin.

"I tried!" He whined in my ear. "Your father is in there and he doesn't like me. I am not going to sit in there and read his books while he's in there staring at me!"

"My father likes you dummy." I said half asleep. Why would he try and wake me up at the crack of dawn? It's against my nature! I mean I'm not like dad, I can still be in the sun but my sleep schedule is still really weird.

"Leo-" I turned around and pulled him down on the bed with me. I cuddled into his warm chest before placing my hand over his mouth. This was how our relationship was, we basically acted like lovers but I think both of us were too afraid to admit feelings.

"Please for the love of glob, shut up." I groaned into his chest. The flame boy laughed under my hand.

"Why are you so grumpy in the morning?" I let out a frustrated cry as the man just wouldn't hush.

"I don't like functioning on a few hours of sleep, Blake." I put emphasis on his name. I felt the vibrates from his laughter through his chest. I pulled myself closer to him I didn't notice how cold the room was until I had Blake's warm body keeping me warm. Damn winter months.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I could only imagine his face turned into a pout, too bad I was too lazy to look up at him.

"Let me sleep and shut up. You can stay here and be my personal heater." I heard the man groan above me before wrapping his arms around me.

"Is that I am to you? A heater?" I felt as Blake shifted his body to get more comfortable. My body protesting against his movements.

"No, you're an annoying heater. If you let me sleep when I wake up I'll take us to the gardens." I yawned, my body falling into a sleeping bliss. I didn't hear Blake's response.

Blakes POV

I watched Leo's steady breathing as he continued to sleep. Boredom was clouding my mind, but I also didn't mind being cuddled up to the bat watching him sleep. His shaggy pink hair was a mess on my chest and his snores filled the room. I giggled as drool started to form on his lip and his eyes fluttered slightly. The damn boy was just too freaking adorable. I played with his hair as he continued to snore looking into space.

Did I feel something for him? Of course I did. I felt something the first time I saw him walk into the library. I didn't understand it though, I never really had emotions for someone before. Then again how could I? My parents kept me locked in a castle my whole life.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt the flame heat up and the blood rush to my cheeks as I saw Marshall standing in the doorway. I looked down at the sleeping prince before looking back at his dad. This was very very bad, but at least it wasn't Gumball.

"Well, am I interrupting something?" The King asked smiling down at his son. I was pretty sure all the blood left my body and was now in my cheeks.

"No, I was just-" I couldn't really push Leo off of me so I sat there defeated. "No." Is all I could come up with. Oh damn, what was the vampire thinking?

"I was coming to find you, but I didn't expect to see you in bed with my son." The vampire laughed it off. "Just be glad Bubbs didn't come in here, he would've flipped." Marshall sat on the foot of the bed, I just sat here unable to move due to the sleeping boy.

"Why do you need to find me? You won't tell King Gumball will you?" I started to shake thinking about how the king would react. God Marshall please don't tell Gumball.

The vampire laughed almost a little too loudly. "I don't have a death wish kid." He looked down at Leo smiling at his sleeping child. He moved the hair from his face as he watched him breathe. The room was silent for an extremely long time. "I came to talk to you actually, we haven't talked much in the month you've been here."

I nodded towards the King, what could he want to talk about? I decided to let him start the conversation, I wasn't going to lie I was slightly afraid.

"Well, for starters Leo's unknown grandfather is stopping by today. I think he's finally going to come out and tell Gumball he's his father." Marshall rubbed his temples. "I hope this doesn't turn into a mess, it's a long story that I am sure you'll find out later." The vampire sighed staring at the rays of sun coming into the windows.

Wait a minute. "Why are you up right now? Don't you sleep during the day? Doesn't the sun hurt you?" I was a little concerned for a moment.

"Kid, I am a King and look at the little nerd I'm married to." The King laughed once again. "I probably do more Kingdom work then Gumball does honestly. He's an amazing ruler, but he sees things so one sided. Plus he stresses out too much." Marshall smiled to himself. "I love that dweeb more than anything though."

"I bet it was hard." I said more to myself then to him. He sighed twisting the blush colored ring on his finger.

"It was very hard, but then again anything worth fighting for usually is." I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, gumball came up with this little experiment to try and change my time clock. It works for the most part but I cannot go outside during midday. I can finally sleep through the night though, but I don't usually sleep much to begin with." Marshall rubbed Leo's skin smiling to himself. "I wouldn't trade my life for anything though. These two boys are my whole world."

For almost a second I was so envious of Leo. He had literally the perfect parents that would give up anything for him. I fought back the tears trying to escape, I refused to let my home situations affect me. I found myself pulling Leo closer to my chest not even caring if his dad was two feet away. I would not let myself hate Leo just because he had the perfect life.

"Are you okay?" Marshall looked at me concerned I could only imagine what I look like right now.

"Just lost in thought, I guess." Marshall didn't seem to believe me. His red eyes cut deep into my soul like he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"Blake, life gets so much better once you find things worth living for." He stared down at his son. I wonder how long the vampire suffered before he got here. I would ask him that another day though. Instead I glanced out the window, watching as the morning rays danced on the floor. Snow lightly began to fall on the ground. But what's there worth living for? I wanted to ask him, but instead kept quiet as the room stilled and the only noise echoing off the walls was Leo's soft snores.


	7. 7

Warning: Contains a little bit of sexual content. Please be advised.

"Have you talked to your father lately?" Blake asked me. He was sitting across my bedroom in a chair, a book sitting in his hands. I was working on a new song so the room stayed pretty silent expect when he decided to speak up.

"No, the whole thing happened like a week ago. I honestly don't know what's wrong with him. I know he forgave dad though because I've seen him come in and out of the room. Both of them seem pretty depressed if you ask me though." I placed my papers beside me and fell back onto the bed. This whole thing was strange, I haven't even seen father in a week which was really unusual. I felt a sigh escape from my lungs causing a very worried expression to appear on Blake's face. He set his book down before coming over towards me.

"Don't worry my pinky bat," He kissed my forehead causing millions of emotions to erupt into my body at once. "I promise everything is okay. I'm sure your father is still in shock and your dad is probably upset that he's upset." He continued to kiss my face which made me giggle and push him away.

"Adulting sounds awful." I said watching as the boy laid down beside me. He propped his head up on his hand allowing me to get a sight of his beautiful blue eyes. I still couldn't believe someone as handsome and dashing as him would want someone as lanky and boring as me. Well, I still didn't know if he actually wanted me. Maybe he was using me to waste time because he was bored. I buried the thoughts deep into my mind, a part of me really hoped he did actually like me.

"There are some perks I've heard." I barely heard him speak since I was so lost in thought. Some perks of adulting? I couldn't find any.

"Oh really? Like what?" I regretted asking once I saw an unknown expression cross his face. I felt a knot start to form in my throat.

"Well," He moved his body slowly closer to mine. The breath in my mouth hitched as I felt the normal goosebumps arise. Why did he do these things to me? "Like this." He pecked my lips gently causing a fire to spark within me. "Or this." His mouth lingered to my jawline, his lips marking me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and was honestly surprised to see Blake hadn't turned red too. "But, I like this." His mouth found my neck while my body jolted against him. I let out a shriek as the burning sensations filled my lower region.

"Blake," I called out to him, did he know the reactions my body had to him? It was like some unknown chemical equation was sparking between us. Oh glob, now I sound like father. Oh glob! I shouldn't be thinking of my father during times like this.

My fingers gripped the small of his back while he continued. I felt my nails dig into his skin as he started to suck on a particular spot and I let a moan escape from my mouth. He pulled back from my neck giggling slightly. He pressed a finger to the bruise that was now starting to form there. "Looks like you're mine now." He slightly growled. I let my mouth hang from the sound of his voice. Where did this side of Blake come from? He was usually shy and gentle and now he was like mega dominate. It caused my body to shiver under him. He seemed to enjoy my reactions because he was soon reaching up under my shirt. I stopped him.

"What's wrong Leo?" He pulled back now concern masked his face. It's not like I wanted him to stop, I wanted the complete opposite. Yet, I've seen Blake shirtless before, and let me tell you, that boy does not disappoint. Hard lines decorated his chest like a christmas tree, yet I was positive he was even more beautiful then any tree I've seen. I was like a twig compared to him.

I tried to keep my shirt down as I turned my face away from him. How do I tell him I'm embarrassed about my body? What if he sees me and decides he could get a more muscular hunk of a guy? The thought made tears run down my face. Blake gasped pulling me up to his body. "Leo? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again."

I shook my head. "No, I want to. I'm just not as beautiful as you are Blake." I turned my head again staring at a spot on the carpet. Blake grabbed my chin gently forcing me to look back up at him. A small smile appeared on his face as my red eyes met blue.

"Leo, you are the most exquisite thing I've ever seen. No flaw will ever change that, understand?" A smile appeared on my lips as I nodded my head. I pulled my arms up around his neck and kissed him hard. I heard a tiny shriek as my fangs nicked his lip, but he didn't pull away so I kept going. The wonders of his mouth was enough to put me in a trance, I swear I started seeing colors behind my eyelids.

He pulled back only to start kissing my neck again. I felt his teeth engrave my skin with yet another bruise, the sensation of him marking threw me over the edge. "Blake, I want more bruises." The taller male laughed slightly before pulling my shirt over my head. I gulped as he took in the sight of me, but his smile only grew bigger as his lips grazed over my skin.

"I told you so." He mumbled against my pulsing flesh. He placed another bite on my chest, I cried out as his lips licked the spot tenderly. "You are the most magnificent being to walk this earth." He kept speaking as he continued to mark my skin. "Your skin is as soft as silk." His mouth found my nipple causing me to moan out and grab a fistfull of hair. "God I love your noises Leo." He bit down on the nub causing another moan to escape. I pulled his hair gently, praying that he wouldn't start to flame even if the burns would be worth it.

He started kissing down my stomach, occasionally leaving marks against my flesh. He stopped once he approached the hem of my sweatpants, the absence of his mouth on me causing me to whimper. "You really want me don't you?" I could barely hear his words as he continued to kiss around the hem of my pants, his hand barely grazing over the noticeable bulge.

I was about to start begging him to take me when there was a soft knock on the door. I heard Blake curse as he took of his sweatshirt swiftly and threw it in my direction. He then was sitting in the opposite side of the room again, a book placed gently in his hands. I stared at him in shock how did he manage to recompose himself so quickly? His white undershirt was stretched tightly across his chest which made drool start to form in the corners of my mouth. I pressed back the thoughts as I placed the sweatshirt over my head noticing how the fabric covered the bruises on my body. I felt myself cuddling into piece of clothing. It smelled just like Blake. He would have to fight me in order to get this back.

"Leo, is Blake in there?" A very sad voice rang through the doors before a depressed Marshall stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong dad?" I looked towards him concerned, he always seemed to smile.

Dad ignored me completely before looking across the room at Blake. Blake looked towards me concerned before standing from his chair. "I need to talk to you Blake, privately." Marshall's voice was heavy and deep enough to cause the windows to shatter.

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of him." He released gently. Dad looked apologetic before taking a seat on the bed beside me. He looked at Blake who was now standing in front of the chair instead of on it.

"Take a seat son." A really bad feeling entered my body as I looked at both men.

"Just spit it out Marshall!" The flame boy started shaking. I tried to stand to comfort him but dad pushed me back to where I was. Oh glob.

"Blake, both your parents are dead." The room remained silent.

A/N: Teases teases teases, and now dead parents. Whoop. Vote, comment, share, and bring this to your therapist when she asks what got you down this week. Xoxo


	8. 8

Warning: This contains sexual content please be advised.

The room stayed still for what seemed like hours. Blake sat in the chair across the room staring into oblivion as if his mind couldn't comprehend what dad had said. I looked at the old vampire sitting next to me, lines stretched over his face from stress. Is that what had been wrong with him? His old friend had passed? I wanted to ask for answers but Blake beat me to it.

"I know she was sick, but is that what killed her?" Tears finally caught his eyes and I watched him flinch from the pain. I didn't even think people of the fire kingdom could cry. I wanted to comfort him so badly but an invisible arm draped around me and kept me seated on the bed.

"It's a long story Blake." Marshall sighed and looked to the floor, as if he was the reason the story was long and unbearable. "I didn't agree with it, but I didn't have a say. I truly apologize."

"What happened?" The flame boy choked up, I watched as he suffered in the corner alone. Why couldn't I reach him?

"A few months ago, when they came here they told us some information. Fionna knew she didn't have much time left and said she didn't want to die in Aaa. They told us they were taking her somewhere beautiful so she could find rest in her own paradise. They told us they didn't want you to experience your mother dying. She said no child should have to watch their mother suffer like she would. Your father was supposed to go be with her, I never expected he would actually kill himself. I guess love makes us do crazy things." Marshall didn't meet Blake's eyes. I started to grow angry at the fact that my parents knew Fionna was dying and didn't inform Blake. That was his mother, he had every right to be there with her.

"Mom." The boy was now in a full blown sob sitting on the chair. His flame was at full blast, I was thankful for such a high ceiling. Finally the invisible arm released me and I ran to Blake. I pulled him into my arms on the floor flinching as the blaze on his head slightly burned my skin. I awkwardly rocked him trying to soothe his cries. I glanced at dad trying to hint him to leave. He nodded before walking out of the room silently.

I looked down at the flame boy watching as his tears stained his sweatshirt. I needed to find a way to help him take his pain away. I couldn't imagine losing both my parents at once, especially never being able to tell them bye.

"I was so angry at her for leaving." He choked out. I didn't know if he was talking to me or himself. I pulled him closer to my chest, it was rather awkward considering that he was so much bigger than I am.

"Blake, it's not your fault. They knew you loved them." I kissed his head gently ignoring how his skin tortured my lips. I needed to be there for him, how? I needed to find a way to distract him. A rather painful idea popped into my head as I took his face in my hands. His bright blue eyes sparkled due to the tears that ran down his cheeks. His cheeks were slightly scarred from the water.

I pressed my lips deeply to his using every ounce of emotion I had. I was determined to help him forget his pain, even if it was only temporary. I forced my tongue in his mouth noticing how his body reacted to mine. He grabbed onto my body rather harshly as he pushed me onto the floor. His body straddled mine his tongue deepening the kiss as he explored every inch of my mouth. His nails dug into my skin the mixture of pain and heat colliding caused me to gasp. He reach for the hem of his sweatshirt before pulling it off me harshly, the yanking sending a frightening feeling through me. I pushed it aside for Blake, he needed me right now and I would do anything to take his pain away.

He roughly bit my neck while rubbing his burning hands down my torso. A soft cry escaped my lips as he continued attacking my body with his mouth. He seemed to be in his own world taking out his anger and sadness on me. I let him, closing my eyes as his hands reached the hem of my pants and pulling them down in one quick motion. He stopped only long enough to rip off his undershirt and toss it beside us. He leaned back down reconquering my mouth as our chests rubbed together. I moaned when he grinded against the bulge in my pants. The different sensations were enough to leave me a panting mess under the depressed boy. He continued to touch me sending me off to another world. He soon removed his own pants showing off the tremendous tent in his underwear. I groaned pulling down the fabric springing his member free. He hissed against my neck as my hands found him touching the soft skin.

"Fuck Leo," Was all he could say as my hands continued to explore him. He roughly pulled down the remaining of my clothing before pushing my hands behind my head. A wave of fear drowned me as he aligned himself with me, not even caring to lube himself up. I screamed as he entered me so fast that I was sure he split me in half. My body fidgeted under him as he held me down and continued to rock himself in me, I felt the hot tears slid down my cheeks. I tried to speak but my body was overtaken by the intense pain entering my lower regions. His hands held mine so tightly I yelped at the stinging pain covering my whole body. The bloodlust boy bit down on my chest licking the wound while still pounding inside of me.

Finally, the pain began to shift to ultimate pleasure. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with mine. He kept thrusting faster into me as his hands now held my hips to the floor. The pressure of his hands were strong enough to leave a bruise but I pushed the thought away only focusing on the panting boy above me. My hands wrapped around his back, my nails leaving scratches on his shoulders. I felt the blood prickle under my hands as I dug deeper into him.

I felt the hot liquid enter me before I released. I moaned his name as he slowly pulled out of me, the sticky mess now covering both of our chests. He stood up to collapse on the bed, not even bothering to clean himself up or say a word. Instead he turned his back towards me and fell asleep.

My heart thumped at the thought of what just happened. My whole body started to ache as I stood from the floor and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror before fully noticing my reflection. Bruises were now starting to form on my wrists and torso, plus the bites from earlier were now a deep purple and stained across my throat and shoulders. I felt tears form at the way my first time had happened. I wanted it to be with Blake, of course, but I expected something gentle and sweet like earlier. I know I was the one who enforced it since I wanted to help him, but a part of me felt lost forever. The piece of me I will never get back. I sighed before cleaning myself up and returning to the sleeping boy. He was now fully asleep his snores lightly echoing off the silent walls. I climbed into the bed snuggling my body into him. I pressed my cheek against his burning back noticing the rigid lines that spread across it. I pulled back harshly trying to examine the scars using only the moonlight. My finger traced one of the faded scars, how had it gotten here? There were several of them faded under the new scratches caused from earlier. Did he get them from sex? No, of course not. These were a lot larger than nail marks, plus I was sure that Blake was a virgin. Perhaps they were some random adventure he got hurt on. I decided to agree to that, trying to keep my mind from wandering to the dark places of Blake's past.

A soft crying awoke me from my slumber. I picked myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Blake was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. A mumbled cry escaped from the boy as his whole body shaked. I tried to move towards him but the soreness of my body protested so instead of moving a pained sound filled the room. Blake looked up towards the sound to see me fighting to move towards him. He stood from the bed grabbing my hand gently.

"Stop trying to move, your body is sore." I nodded my head, giving up the pointless battle. Instead I pulled on Blake's hand until he sat beside me. I noticed his distance and frowned.

"Blake what wrong?" That was a stupid question. I knew he was upset about his parents, but he seemed even more upset about something else. I caught his eyes staring at the bruises on my wrists. I pulled my hand away, hiding them in the blankets.

"I hurt you." He whispered out. I hid under the blankets to try and cover the rest of the bruises. I didn't want him to feel bad for something I made him do.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I tried to smile but Blake ripped the covering from my body. I flinched due to the cold air and his eyes examining me. I watched as he took in every bruise that decorated my body. A tear slipped down his cheek again. "Blake, I'm okay. I promise." I went to wrap my arms around him but he pulled back. A hurt expression crossed my face.

"It was your first time and I screwed you on a floor, plus I hurt you. That is not okay Leo. That's not how I wanted it to happen." He raised his voice a little.

"I forced you to Blake, I wanted to help you." The boy shook his head before standing from the bed glancing towards the door.

"Please don't leave." I felt my voice whimper as he started walking to the door. I tried to get up but the soreness of my body kept me glued to the bed. "Blake please!"

"Stay away from me." He shouted angrily before walking through the door and slamming it behind him.


	9. 9

Three loud knocks echoed through the third story hallway. I pounded again while the tears continued to stream down my cheeks. "Blake! Please talk to me." I slid to the bottom of the door in defeat. The damned flame boy hadn't talked to me in weeks. I guess this is what they call broken hearts and crap. I banged on the door again as if it would finally open. It didn't. "Blake!" My voice was raspy from yelling so much. I sunk my head in between my legs to let the tears flow more easily.

"Give him some time." Father's cool voice echoed off the walls. He sat down beside me wrapping his arms around my torso. I clinched onto him letting my head rest on his chest as the cries continued. He rubbed my arms gently before speaking. "Leo honey, what happened?" More sniffles filled the air. How did I explain to my father what happened? That this boy who I had gained feelings for hurt me and no longer wanted anything to do with me?

"He's just been so distant." I felt myself say. I'm sure any blind person could see how I had feelings for him. I knew my father wasn't stupid, he was just the opposite.

"Well baby, he just lost both of his parents. He's probably just wanting space." He hushed me gently before leaving us both in silence. I knew it was so much more than that, but I couldn't tell father that. So instead we sat on the floor in front of Blake's room in silence.

Blake's POV

The knocking on the door finally eased. I let out frustrated sigh of relief as I sat on the edge of the outside balcony. So many emotions fled through me which resulted in me not feeling at all. I hurried to light a cigarette. It really didn't help much, but it did help keep the terrifying images of bruised Leo out of my head. I watched as the smoke slowly left my mouth and twisted together in the air. Stars shined brightly above me as I looked into the sky.

"It's a little too cold to be sitting out here don't you think?" The startling yet familiar voice rang behind me. I turned to see Marshall wearing a thick sweater and jeans. I huffed realizing that he caught me red handed smoking in his castle. I was about to put it out when he stopped me and asked me to hand him one. I watched confused as the vampire lit the stick and inhaled. "It's been awhile since I last had one of these."

"I'm sorry." The words left my mouth in a mumbled rush as I looked back at the stars. I wished I could disappear completely in them.

"For what?" Marshall took a seat beside me his deep red eyes examining me. The sight made me flinch, the looked just like Leo's.

"I did something pretty bad." I felt my cheeks sting as the water leaked from my eyes. At least I was feeling something again.

"Care to elaborate?" A part of me felt like he already knew. Leo probably told them both, he seemed to be rather close to his parents.

"I hurt Leo." The tears came more fiercely now. Not only did I hurt him once, but I continued to hurt him as I ignored him.

"There are so many types of pain in the world Blake, but with pain comes forgiveness. I know Leo has already forgiven you, he seems to like you a lot. I am just afraid you cannot forgive yourself." Marshall stared into an empty space. I stared along with him.

"I hurt Gumball once, all because I was trying to protect him." The vampire sighed as if remembering the memory hurt him. I wonder what happened? It seemed private though, I shouldn't pester him.

Marshall looked down at me searching my body until his eyes caught sight of my arms. I couldn't wear my sweatshirt because it was still with Leo, so my arms were exposed to the cold and to Marshall's gaze. "That's a bad habit." He searched the lines on my skin as if they told him some sort of untold story.

"I think I'm depressed." I spoke out into the cold winter air. The truth was I was sure I've been depressed all my life. My mother was kind of like my angel in the darkness, but now she had been consumed as well.

"Tell me." The words flew around in the wind before finally landing in my ears.

"What?"

"Tell me what goes through your head. Why do you do those things? Why are you depressed?" The vampire caught me off guard. I sat thinking for a minute as if saying the wrong things could ban me from Leo forever. Why would he want to know? It's not like he could understand them. I decided it was best to obey the king and told him anyway.

"I guess it's my father, he's the main reason anyway." The vampire nodded as if he understood. "He wasn't the best dad around, he loved my mother deeply but he didn't really care for me all that much."

"What happened?" I looked at the stars again, as if they held all the unexplained answers.

"He would beat me." That's all I could say right now. The memories came back too harshly causing my chest to rise and fall in pain. I felt my hands began to shake.

"It's okay Blake, you don't have to tell me anymore." The vampire turned fully towards me, I shifted in his gaze. "I need to show you something."

My breath hitched as he slowly lifted the sleeve of his shirt. Jagged scars encaved into his flesh like battle wounds. I felt my tears quicken as I took sight of the lines on his arms. "Blake, this world has cruel and unforgivable fortunes. There are so many messed up things that innocent people have to face. Each battle leaving untold scars and bruises, but the worst ones are the ones you fight alone in your head. I understand how you feel. I might not understand your situations, but I know what it feels like to fight a battle you think you aren't going to win." He stopped for a moment to pull his sleeve back down and look at the stars. "If it wasn't for Gumball and Leo, I would have lost those battles long ago."

He inhaled once he was done speaking, I knew the battle was over but the memories still remained. I joined him, watching as the smoke from our breath danced together in harmony telling the dark stories of our past.

A/N: I really really admire Marshall, I think I make him the dad I never had. Anyway, thanks for all the reads guys! This story has bounced up in read the last few days and it has made me so happy because this weekend has been dreadfully awful. Anyway, please do what you amazing people do and vote, comment, share!


End file.
